zero and yukki fanfic
by tomoya and nagisa
Summary: This is a fanfic about zero and Yuki as lovers hope you like it
1. ture feelings

hey guys this is my first fanfic ever so please no hate

:D

Chapter one

Yukki is walk down the hill with kaname when she realises that he is not the one she love

" kaname I am so but I cant do this" said yukki look back at zero

"why I love you and you love and even tho we are brother and sister" said kaname looking over at yukki who was looking at zero

"will that's just it I….i….i..i….i LOVE ZERO" said yukki as loud as she could so zero could heard it

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YUKKI MY DEAR"said kaname very angry

"I said I love zero not you I hate you so much kaname I don't even see you as a brother to me anymore" said yukki with tears in her eyes

Yukki started to run but kaname grab her arm and pulled her back and gribbed her sholders

"yukki cross I am your further husband and you will like it ok our parents were brother and sister and there go married and we are going to get married to my dear yukki

Yukki shouted at the top of her lungs

"ZERO HELP ME" said yukki as she started to cry

Zero was starting to walk away when he heard yukki cry and turned around and saw kaname holding yukki's shoulders and he starts to get angry and runs to kaname and bits he hand and he lets go and screams loudly and zero and yukki run away

After they are in zero's doom yukki walks over to the bed and sits down . Zero just stands there shocked but the he walks over to yukki and looks at her in beautiful blue eyes.

"yukki did you really mean what you said back there about that you love me and not kaname" said zero still look at her

"of course I did zero" said yukki cuping his face in her hands and looks straight into his purple eyes

"yukki I have loved you ever since the headmaster brought me home after my family was killed by a pure blood" sad zero looking in to yukki's beautiful blue eyes

" so have I zero" said yukki

" yukki" said zero

" yes zero"

"nothing I was just looking at the most beautiful girl I have every seen" said zero

Just them he got up from the ground were he was sitting and lend in to yukki and kissed her on her beautiful lip and yukki kissed him back then they pulled away and they both look in to each others eyes. But then there was a knock at the door and they both look at it wondering who it was and then they heard a voice

"hello zero are you in there" said the headmaster

" yeah I am come in" said zero

The heard master open the door

"oh yukki you're here I thought you were go with kaname" said the headmaster

" no I am not go with kaname any more I am staying here" said yukki

" oh why" said the headmaster

" lets just say I have found who I love and want to be with him for ever" said yukki looking up at zero and zero smiled at her

"will you two I have to go and see the other students that are staying here for the summer" said the headmaster walking out of the room closing the door behind him

Zero and yukki looked at each other smiled


	2. kanam's rage

Chapter 2

Kaname was standing there really angry at zero and he will get his dear yukki back and he will kill zero so he can get her back .

With yukki and zero

"hey yukki you know I think you are really beautiful did you know that" said zero blushing a little

" aww thanks zero" said yukki also blushing a little

Just then there was another knock at the door and they both stared at it wondering if it was kaname

"who is it" said zero and he pulled yukki a little closer to him

Just then the door was push door and there stood kaname

"kaname" said yukki swallowing a little

"hello my dear yukki how about you come along now we have to get going" said kaname trying to sound like he was not angry at all

"Kaname get out of my room and yukki is not going with you she said it her self that she is staying here with me

" really did she now" said kaname smiling a little not believing it

"yes even ask her kaname" said zero looking kanane in the eyes

Kaname turn to his head to yukki and said " is this true yukki"

" yes it is kaname I am staying with the one I love kaname" said yukki looking up at zero who hald her even closer

Just then kaname slapped yukki in the face and she fell onto the ground and when she hit the ground zero stepped in front of her facing kaname

"KANAME WHAT THE HELL WAS THE FOR"shouted zero

" well you see zero yukki here is my further wife and she is coming with my weather she likes it or not" zero was so angry by this and steps forward and slapped kaname in the face and pushed him in to a wall and run over to yukki who was still on the floor

"yukki are you ok" said zero in a carm voice

"yeah im fine zero don't worrie" said yukki

Just then kaname got up from the floor and walk over to were zero and yukki were siting and tapped and zero shoulder and zero turned around and kaname grabbed his shirt collar


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaname grabbed his shirt collar and push him in to a wall

" KANAME STOP" said yukki running over trying to get kaname off of zero

" yukki" said zero softly so no one could hear

" yukki cross zero has taken you away from me and he must pay the price" said kaname titening his grip on zero's shirt collor

" I will go with you just let go of zero please just let go of zero" said yukki now starting to cry

"yukki" said zero again softly

"ok yukki I will let go because you said that you will come with me" said kaname

Kaname let go of zero

Zero slid down the wall. Yukki dropped on the floor with zero and hugged him

"zero are you ok" said yukki pulling back from the hugged to look at his face

"yeah yukki im fine what about you are you ok"said zero

" yes zero im fine" said yukki

" ok yukki dear we need to get going" said kaname

"oh alright" said yukki

" wait yukki I need to talk to you before you go" said zero

" oh yes can zero and I say our good byes first can you wait outside please" said yukki

" oh ok you have 5 mins to say your good byes" said kaname

" ok" said yukki

Kaname walked out of the room and closed the door behind him

" zero don't worrie I am not going to go with kaname I only said that so he would let go of you" wisped yukki

" but what are we going to do about kaname he will be coming in soon about 2 mins" said zero

" don't worrie zero Iii think of something" said yukki

Just then kaname came back into the room

"ok my dear yukki lets go" said kaname

" ok kaname" said yukki forcing a smile

Just then zero jumped in front of yukki

" no she is not going anywere she is staying right here with me" said zero looking straight in to kaname's eyes

"ZERO KIRYU YUKKI IS GOING TO BE MY WIFE AND YOU WILL NOT GET IN MY WAY" yelled kaname

Zero still stood in front of yukki and he pulled out the bloody rose

"zero stop please" said yukki starting to sob

" ok ok ok yukki ill stop but lets go yukki" said zero and put a arm around yukki and lead her out the door

Kaname stood there with his face all scrunched up

" hey you too come back here" said kaname running out of the room

Kaname run after zero and yukki

Zero and yukki run in the headmasters office and locked the door so kaname could not get in headmaster cross was not in tho because he was off doing head master thing just then there were banging and yelling coming from the other side of the door and of course they knew who that was it was KANAME OF COURES

" YUKKI AND ZERO COME OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW YOU GUYS CANT STAY IN THERE FOREVER" yelled kaname

" KANAME YUKKI IS MINE I LOVE HER SO MUCH YOU ON THE OTHER HAND DO NOT" said zero from the other side of the door with yukki in his arms


End file.
